Kukai's Dating Lessons
by x.Sasaa
Summary: Our favourite boys are having trouble dealing with girls. Who else will be better than Kukai to give them advice? KUTAU, AMUTO, RIMAHIKO, YAIRI.
1. Introduction

**Title: Kukai's Dating Lessons**

**Pairing(s): Kutau, Rimahiko, Yairi, Amuto. **

**Warning: OOC, no charas, no Tadase, randomness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. If I do, why would I waste my time writing fanfictions? **

**A/N: Hey! It's me again! This is a random idea that popped out of nowhere when I was listening to Glorious Sunshine. It's going to be a chaptered story, most likely around four. Maybe more than four, but less than ten for sure. Enjoy~**

Chapter 1: Introduction

The Royal Garden is usually cheerful. And even though it's summer and school's out, Nagihiko and Kairi are sad and sulking in there, making up a gloomy aura.

"Cheer up!" Kukai said, giving them a thumbs up. But they just groaned.

"There's nothing to be happy about, Souma Kukai-sempai," Kairi replied just for the sake of replying.

"Ne, ne, what's the problem?" The green-eyed boy asked, sitting on one of the chairs available.

"Nothing," Nagihiko replied, looking at his cup filled with green tea.

"Not buying it."

"Well," The Fujisaki boy started, "It's just that... I don't want anybody to hate me."

"And I don't want to be unnoticed." Yukari Sanjo's little brother voiced out.

"And I don't see where this is going." Kukai said back.

Nagihiko took a deep breath and mumbled, "Rima-chan hates me."

And at the same time Kairi whispered, "Ace barely speaks to me."

Kukai stayed still for a moment, before laughing his head off. "So you guys are thinking about girls, huh?"

The other two doesn't reply, because they both know for a fact that the former jack is right.

"Well, if you need advice, then you talked to the right person!" Kukai exclaimed.

Nagihiko and Kairi's face lights up a bit.

"What do you suggest we do, Kukai-sempai?"

Kukai didn't reply immediately, but took a deep breath, a sign that he's going to tell them a story. "Girls are hard to deal with." He started, "But you'll get them eventually."

Nagihiko straightned up his sitting position, listening carefully at what their 'big brother' will say.

"Trust me, it took me a while to put up with Utau." Kukai crossed his arm over his chest and put his leg on top of the other. "But I have my ways to make girls happy and enjoy being with me."

By now Kairi and Nagihiko are crazy interested and make sure they're not missing a word.

"My brothers taught me how to impress Utau when they figured out that I liked her, which I don't know how they figure out, but that's not the point."

Kukai suddenly grinned, "It takes time for girls to get used to you, but I have tactics to make it faster!"

Kairi pushed up his glasses and asked, "And what might that be?"

"Welcome to my dating lessons, students! I'm going to teach you how to impress girls. Who wants to make a move on the girl first, Nagihiko or Kairi?"

**A/N: That's it for the 1st chapter. Hopefully this got you interested. Tell me if I need to continue or not through a review. And if yes, who's going first, Nagi or Kairi?**

**Bye for now!**

**~Sasa~**


	2. Lesson 1

**Title: Kukai's Dating Lessons**

**Pairing(s): Kutau, Rimahiko, Yairi, Amuto. **

**Warning: OOC, no charas, no Tadase, randomness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. **

**A/N: OMG~ Thanks for the reviews/favs/alerts! I'm not planning to update this early, but because you guys are awesome, I made an exception. You guys rock! -give away vouchers to borrow Kukai for a day to awesome readers-**

**P.S: Nagi won the vote, so it'll be his turn first. Oh, and Ikuto will appear in this chapter, so look out for him! -winks-**

_Lesson Number 1: Dress Nicely_

"So, Fujisaki, you're up first, huh?" Kukai nudged him said boy on the side with his elbow.

"Yeah. Guess so." Nagihiko replied somewhat nervously.

"Chill, man. Are you ready for your lesson?" Nagihiko nodded. Kukai put on fake glasses so he will look more serious, although he is laughing on the inside. (A/N: Something tells me Kukai will look HAWT with glasses on, LOL)

"Oh, and by the way, call me Kukai-sensei now that you're my student." He added.

"Fine." Nagihiko sits down on his usual chair, desperate to get the lesson over with and impress Rima already. Kukai stood up in front of him, and pulled out a white board out of nowhere much like Yaya when she's going to explain something to someone.

"Okay. First of all, girls love it when guys look formal and nice. They wouldn't go near you if you're messy, smells bad, or dirty." Kukai stated, trying to keep a straight face on, after all Nagihiko's face is very serious, something you don't see everyday. "Easy enough?"

"But, Kukai-sensei, I play basketball most of the time, and it'll be hard for me to stay clean that way!" Nagihiko complained hurriedly.

"That's no excuse! You have to keep yourself clean in front of them!" Kukai snapped, "And try not to sweat, too."

"But that's impossible!" The violet-haired teen complained loudly.

"Well, love is impossible." Kukai quoted his brother Shuusuo's sentence that he repeated a thousand times everyday. (Never thought Shuusuo is a love expert, huh?)

Our favourite cross-dresser sighed heavily, not wanting to give up on either of his choices: Rima or basketball.

"Okay, fine. So I need to wear formal stuff to see Rima, then?" Nagihiko asked to make things clear and certain.

"Yes."

"Got it. I'll go look for something formal enough to wear today, then, since I'm planning to take her to the comedy show at the park."

* * *

Kukai bit his lower lip to restrain himself from laughing out loud. Nagihiko is sweating bullets right in front of him, wearing a ridiculously heat-absorbing outfit in the middle of summer. It IS black in color, after all. Nagi thought that black is the most formal color, and is wearable for all seasons.

"Is this alright?" Nagihiko asked Kukai uncertainly.

Kukai nodded seriously, afraid that if he opens his mouth he can't stop laughing.

"Okay." The younger of the two started walking to the park to meet Rima who has been tricked, saying that Amu is there with him, too.

When he left, Kukai couldn't control his laughter, and laughed at his poor victim mercilessly. He then pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Utau's number.

"Hello?" The person on the other side answered.

"..." Kukai couldn't say anything, but instead he laughed.

And poor Utau who doesn't understand yelled at him, "Stop laughing and say what you need to say, or else you'll be wasting my break time!"

"Right, sorry." He apologized, "Where are you now?"

"At the studio," The singer told him.

"Is it near the park with the comedy show today?"

"Yeah." Utau answered, looking out the window, where the people are setting up the stage for the show.

"Great!" Kukai said enthusiastically.

"Why?"

"Okay, Utau-koi, I need you to do some spying work for me..."

"I'm listening."

* * *

Utau arrived at the park, disguising herself, not wanting Rima or Nagihiko to recognize her if they do bump into her on the way.

Hiding in a bush near the park bench, she kneel down and wait for the two. She immediately recognized the boy as he walked to a nearby tree for some shade. Rima arrived a few minutes after, and her eyes widen when she saw the Jack by the tree.

Apparently Nagi felt this, because he smirked to himself, '_Hehe, she must think I'm cool!'_

But actually, '_Why is he wearing that thing? Is this some kind of joke?'_ The 'Goddess of comedy' thought.

Unknown to Utau, Rima, and Nagihiko, a certain blue-haired, cat-like guy is directly on top of the tree near the one Nagihiko's at, and he could also see Utau hiding there.

Utau, at the moment, is pulling out her video camera so Kukai could also see what happened in case she couldn't describe it well. Meanwhile, Rima's trying to keep a straight face because she's talking to a strangely dressed Nagi.

* * *

Ikuto laughed a bit at the poor Fujisaki, and decided to sneak over to Utau. Even though she's in disguise, he could recognize her easily since, duh, she's his sister!

"Utau." He said, surprising the blond. Utau, knowing it was just Ikuto, replied,

"Ssshhh... they'll hear us, baka!"

"What are you doing?" He asked her, also kneeling down.

"Well, Kukai told me to spy on them, so shut up."

Upon hearing the Kukai's name, he perked up, "So this is all his doing, huh?"

"Yes. Now would you _please_ find someone else to bother."

Ikuto leaped off without another word, off in search for the Souma. He just couldn't miss an opportunity to prank others.

* * *

The purple-haired Jack pulled Rima to enter the show, handing the ticket guy both of their tickets. The ticket guy just raised his eyebrow and thought "I know this is a comedy show and all, and things are supposed to be funny... but I didn't know that the audience are supposed to be dressed in weird clothes, too!"

Utau entered the show not long after, because although she doesn't have a ticket, they let her enter anyway because they think that having a popstar at their show will make other people enter, too. Keeping a safe distance from the two Guardians, she turn on her video cam and continue recording.

People stared at and embarrassed Rima and a strangely confident Nagihiko, whispering amogst themselves. Because this comedy show will be showed live on TV, the reporters from 'Gossip Channel' (A/N: Lame name? Yes. I agree.) came too since they heard Utau was there. Also they're looking for the 'Best-dressed' and 'Worst-dressed' people.

When the show started, the audience are laughing their heads off and Rima chose that moment to escape. Nagi, distracted by the show, didn't know this.

The curly-haired blond walked slowly, looking around for anybody that she knows. But, she spotted the reporters nearby. _'Time for revenge!'_ She thought, her head forming a fool-proff plan to embarrass Nagi back. What? He made her stand out when she doesn't _want_ to!

Rima tugged the business-looking reporter lady, whispering to her, "I have somebody that might be perfect for the worst-dressed title," And the chibi devil pointed to Nagi. The older woman laughed and gestured for the other crew to follow her as she made her way to Nagihiko after thanking a smirking Rima.

* * *

"Rima-chan, isn't it funny?" Nagihiko asked the person who's supposed to be beside him when he realized that he didn't hear Rima's cute voice laughing everytime the funny part came.

He whipped his head, hoping to see Rima, but instead he saw reporters instead. The woman walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulders, shouting, "We have a winner for the worst-dressed category!"

Nagi looks confused because he thought he looked awesome.

The woman asked him, "So, why are you wearing a tuxedo in the middle of summer at a park, exactly?"

As the boy searched for the right answer to say, he made a mental note to kill Kukai later.

* * *

Ikuto found the person he's looking for at the Royal Garden, who's currently watching the video Utau sent him moments ago. Apparently the younger Tsukiyomi stopped recording because, 1) she has to go back to practice, and 2) the reporters spotted her so she has to run away before they started asking questions about why is she recording.

Kukai laughed his head off when the reporters walked over to Nagi, and the video stopped there.

"Yo." Ikuto greeted him, jumping down from the Royal Garden's top window (A/N: Just in case you haven't noticed, Ikuto never enter from doors. In the Royal Garden, he always come from that top window, right?)

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto? What are you doing here?"

"I found out you have made a match-making service. Mind if I join you?" The older of the two smirked, "I have great ideas for your next victim."

**A/N: There you go! I'm sorry if this isn't so good... The electrivity at my house was out for 13 hours, and I can't even type or anything. It was torture. But, don't forget to review! The more reviews I get, the faster you can see what torture is waiting for Kairi!**

**~Sasa**


	3. Lesson 2

**Title: Kukai's Dating Lessons**

**Pairing(s): Kutau, Rimahiko, Yairi, Amuto.**

**Warning: OOC, no charas, no Tadase, randomness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews minna! I'm so happy you guys liked it ^^ By the way, I was thinking about changing the title of this story since Ikuto's in it, too, and not just Kukai. So send me ideas for possible titles! Domo arigato!**

**P.S: Sorry, but Ikuto won't be helping yet. Because he will – wait! I won't tell you why. But he won't be helping yet. Please bear with it for now, ne? :)**

**Lesson 2: Be talkative**

Kukai called Kairi the night before, reminding him about his class the following day. Not that the latter will forget about it, it's pretty much what he's been thinking about since their last meeting. When he arrived at the royal garden the next day, he was surprised to see that not only his "sensei" was there, but Tsukiyomi Ikuto as well.

He nodded in acknowledgement at him. Ikuto smirked back, _no wonder that girl doesn't like him..._ he thought, his inner sweatdropping.

"Yo!" The green-eyed boy raised his hand in greeting.

"Souma-sempai," Kairi said, "It's an honor for me to be here in order to attend this class. I am looking forward to -"

Kukai cut him off, "Ready to start your lesson?"

Kairi set himself down on a chair, the Ace's chair, nontheless.

Ikuto and Kukai, completely oblivious, didn't notice that the youngest of the three is blushing as he sits down.

Kukai take out his glasses out of thin air and puts it on, "Oh, and I think I forgot to tell you something. You'll have to call me Kukai-sensei."

"I understand." The youngest Sanjo pulls out a notebook from his jacket pocket, ready to take notes. Ikuto nearly snickered at that.

"Okay. So let's see. I'm pretty sure Yaya likes cool guys, because I remember her eyes glowing when she saw cool guys on the street." Kukai stated in a matter-of-fact voice. (A/N: Yes, Kukai is indeed a good liar x3)

"Hai." He quickly jotted down the word 'cool (and spicy)'. He used to like Amu, remember?

"And, you have to be talkative, too. You know Yaya likes to talk, right?" Kukai continues with his explanations, using his hands to make things more dramatic (in his opinion). "And if you stay quiet, how are you supposed to get along with each other?"

Kairi silently agreed, writing down the Souma's "wise" advices.

"Do you know what to talk about when you're with her?" Kukai asked.

The blue-eyed boy stopped writing when he heard that question. _No, I don't know!_ Kairi start to panic and his heart seemed to stop beating (yes, he cared that much).

Kukai, sensing his victim's panicky aura, put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry. I'll tell you. You need to talk about babyish stuff. You know, dolls, candies, duckies, and all that."

The panic inside Kairi decreased immediately, and he let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Kukai-sensei."

"Don't mention it!" He give Kairi a thumbs up, "Now go and grab Yaya's heart!"

"Hai!" The poor boy stood up and left, leaving two amused guys behind him.

* * *

"Iincho!" Yaya yelled, waving her hands in the air like crazy, "Sorry Yaya's late! She has to babysit Tsubasa until Mama comes home!"

On usual terms, the former Jack would have said, "It's not a problem to fuss over," or something of the sort, but not today. So instead he said in a cheery, sugary voice, "It's okay! I haven't been here for long myself."

Yaya, as oblivious as ever, didn't notice his weird way of talking, "Okay, then!"

Kairi on the other hand, _oh, no, maybe that's not cool enough? Maybe I need to talk about something that interests her!_ He thought smartly.

"Ace," He started, but realize his mistake quickly, "I mean, Yaya, did you get a new doll yesterday?"

The pigtailed, brunette-hazel haired girl turn her head around, thinking, since when does Kairi got so interested in dolls? "Um, no."

The younger boy thought in hazard, _no! She's doesn't seem to be too interested! Let's try talking about candy, then!_

"Yaya, what kind of candy do you like best?" He asked the girl in a honeyed voice, "Because I'm thinking of getting the same kind that you love so much."

"Yaya likes all kinds of candy! Lollipops, gummies, marshmallows,..." Then she stopped, _wait! Kairi doesn't even look at a candy! There's no way he'll eat one_!

"Okay! Let's go get some!" He pulled the confused girl by the wrist toward a candy shop and pushed her in, "choose whichever you like! It's on me today!"

* * *

"Utau-koi!" Kukai cheerfully greeted his girlfriend through the phone, "I need more spying work to be done! Do you mind?"

"Not at all." The older girl smirked, "Tell me the details and I'm on it."

* * *

After they got out of the candy shop, (Yaya holding a bag full of anything she could get her hands on) Kairi tried to make another attempt at starting a conversation.

"So, Yaya, do you like rubber duckies?" He asked, pretending to be fully interested in yellow squeaking baby toys.

"Sure?" Yaya answered, mouth full of candy, but somehow still managed to speak, and is now fully aware of Kairi's weirdness.

"Really? I like them too!" The younger of the two pushed up his glasses and continued, "Let's go window shopping together! Maybe we could find some!"

* * *

Utau wandered around the streets, looking for a figure with green hair or one with big, red ribbons holding up twin pigtails. Eyes gazing up and down the road, hand clutching a tiny voice recorder. That's when she spotted them. She walked closer to the walking duo, staying a few metres apart. She tried to listen to their conversation, and somehow managed to get what they're saying.

_Is that boy serious? Asking her about duckies?_ The blonde raised an eyebrow in amusement and wonder, _just what did Kukai told him?_

She switched the recorder on and tried her best to follow them as quietly as possible, not daring to make a sound. But then she spotted some TV reporters, _Damn!_ she thought, slowly backing away from the desperate-for-gossip TV people. _Sorry, Kukai_.

* * *

Kairi and Yaya, completely unaware of the TV people's camera near them, continued to talk animatedly about squeaking bath buddies. The cameraman's trying to get the right angle to shoot from, and when he got it, he set the camera there and turn the camera on, signaling for the reporter to speak.

And right at that moment, Kairi and Yaya (unintentionally) decided to make their presence known by walking right in front of the camera, still engaged in a conversation about duckies. Fake, rubber ones at that.

The TV crews stared at the two in amusement. _What the hell was that?_ is going through their minds at the same time. Oh, and don't forget. The camera's on, so it's on a live show! The first chapter on today's news is about fake, rubber duckies! How much more cooler can the show be?

* * *

Kukai, feeling disappointed, set himself down on the couch at home beside his brother Shuusuo that night. He wanted to watch some soccer match to cheer up his bad mood (he couldn't see the result of his prank on Kairi!), since Utau can't record it for him for some reason.

He reached out a hand to change the channel from news to a sports channel, but Shuusuo said he can't. So he focused his eyes on the TV screen, right after the news commercial ends, he saw two familiar figures walked by, talking animatedly about duckies and he laughed with all he might.

* * *

"Kairi! What is THIS?" Yukari Sanjo asked her younger sibling sharply, pointing at the TV screen. Yeah, she was watching the news, too.

Kairi glanced up and feel his cheeks flushing, and put a hand to cover his face in embarrassment. New rule for him today: Don't ever trust Kukai-sensei in love lessons. Although Yaya doesn't seem to have a problem with it, he sure does.

**A/N: So that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry for any mistakes, I typed this around midnight so, yeah. And it isn't that funny either TT^TT Sorry! I can't write funny things when my mind's sleeping... And please don't forget to review! Thank you!**

**~Sasa~**


	4. Bonus Chapter!

**Title: Kukai's Dating Lessons**

**Pairing(s): Kutau, Rimahiko, Yairi, Amuto.**

**Warning: OOC, no charas, no Tadase, randomness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. **

**A/N: Hi again! First of all, I'm so sorry for not updating this fic in such a long time. I probably lost all of you guys already. T_T I'm just so busy, and I'm sorry about not being able to update. So here's a bonus chapter! It's longer than usual! Enjoy~**

_Bonus: A Quadruple Date?_

"Hello?" Rima answered her phone, lowering the volume of the TV. She's watching her favourite comedy show, as usual.

"Rima? It's me, Amu." A voice on the other side replied.

"Oh, hey Amu. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you want to go with me and the others to the grand hall this Saturday. Utau's having a concert, and we got a bunch of tickets from Sanjo-san." She explained.

"Oh, okay. I'll go." Rima decided.

"Great!" The pinkette answered, "But you have to bring a date. Okay? Bye!"

"Wai-" The blonde said, but the line is already cut off. _A date?_ She thought, _who am I gonna go with?_

* * *

"Souma," Ikuto called, "Mashiro and Yuiki are now in on our plan. Amu managed to lure them in," He explained.

"Great!" Kukai replied, giving the older Tsukiyomi a thumbs-up.

"So, what now?"

"I think, I'm gonna call Nagi and Kairi to come here. So I can tell them to ask Yaya and Rima to be their date." The brown-haired boy said.

"Right. I'll be going now. I have to check on Utau. Make sure she's ready for tomorrow." Ikuto jumped up to the window at the Royal Garden, and disappeared a second later.

Kukai pulled out his phone, and dialed Nagihiko's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me!" Kukai said cheerfully, "Can you come to the Royal Garden right now? We can start your next lesson!"

Nagihiko sighed, and he doubted whether he should trust Kukai or not. Because the last time he followed his advice, he suffered through total public humiliation (the whole country saw him!) and got the title of 'worst-dressed'. "Um, I'm kind of busy ri-" He tried to make an excuse, but Kukai cut him off.

"Great! Meet me here in 15 minutes." He hung up. After he does the same thing to Kairi (using the same tactic!) he felt like a genius, and the world's greatest matchmaker ever.

* * *

Kairi and Nagihiko arrived exactly 15 minutes later, and when they did they saw Kukai holding a stack of tickets.

"Kukai-sensei," Kairi called, pushing his glasses up.

"Hey!" Kukai replied, and motioned them to come closer to him. They did, and the oldest of the three showed them the tickets he'd been holding.

"Um... what's that?" Nagihiko asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, nothing. These are tickets to Utau-koi's concert on Saturday." He explained.

"Okay... so why do we need these?" He asked again, still suspicious.

"Well, of course we're going to come to support Utau-koi. But these are special tickets. We can also use this ticket to get in the after-party." He stopped for a second as the two boys absorb the information, "But everybody who enters must bring a date. The girls are going, although they don't have a date yet." He continued, "So here are 3 tickets." He showed the tickets to them again, and continued, "One for Nagi, one for Kairi, and this is for Tsukiyomi."

"You mean Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san?" Asked Kairi. Kukai nodded in reply. "But what about you?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm the guest of honor. I'm Utau's date." He grinned, feeling rather proud.

"Right.. And what does this have to do with us?" The Fujisaki boy asked again.

"Well, you're gonna go with Rima of course!" Kukai grinned widely.

"No, I'm pretty sure Rima doesn't want to talk to me anymore..." He said sadly.

"Well, then. Too bad. But she really wants to go. So I guess I'll ask my brother Rento if he wants to go as Rima's date..." He trailed off.

"Okay, fine. I'll ask her. What about you, Kairi?" He turned to the other boy.

"Alright. I'll ask Ace if she is interested in this party." He paused, "Then I'll ask her to be my date."

"Perfect." Kukai smiled, handing them both their tickets. "I gotta go now, I have to go to Utau-koi's. I'm gonna eat dinner at her house and help her choose the songs she's gonna sing. Oh, before I forget, I need to remind to boys to behave like gentlemen id they accept your offer to be their date. Now, bye!"

* * *

Nagihiko sits himself down on his usual chair, and pull out his cellphone. He's about to dial Rima's number, but hesitated. Kairi sits across from him, in Yaya's chair, of course.

"What's wrong, Fujisaki-sempai?" He asked, sensing Nagihiko's nervousness.

"Nothing, I'm just worried she's gonna reject me."

"Don't worry. Think positive." He adviced, although more to himself than to Nagi, "And wish for the best. Good luck," He was about to leave, but Nagihiko stopped him.

"Why don't you stay, I might need some moral support." He takes a deep breath and dialed the Queen's number.

"Hello?" A soft (and cute, according to Nagi) voice said.

"Hey, Rima-chan? It's Nagihiko."

"Oh. Bye." Rima hangs up.

"Wa-" Beep beep beep. Nagihiko banged his head on the table. "See? She doesn't even want to talk to me."

"Why don't you try again." Urged Kairi.

"Um.. I don't know about this." Nagihiko fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Come on!" Kairi said, "Okay, I'll go first and show you that this is not impossible." He didn't realize what he just said, and when it hit him he realized that he has to call the Ace right now, ready or not. _Here goes nothing_, he thought.

"Hello! Iinchou?" Yaya's cheerful voice greeted him, even before the first ring.

"Um, yes, Ac- no, I mean, Yaya-chan." He took a deep breath to steady himself. "So, um, I heard you're going to Utau-san's concert on Saturday?"

"Yep. What about it?" Yaya asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Kairi is nervous as hell.

"You do have the ticket for the after-party, right?" He asked lamely, well _of course_ she has the ticket! He just wants to take his time.

"Of course! Yaya's so excited about this!"

"So, um.. Could you please- um, no.. Can you be- er... no.. I mean..." Kairi stuttered, his brain working rapidly, trying to find the right sentence. Not too obvious, but not too subtle.

"What? Yaya can't understand anything..." She asked, confused.

Kairi took another deep breath, "Do you want to go with me? I mean, to the after-party? I heard you need to bring a date."

"Ummm..." She hesitated for a moment and for a second he was sure she's going to say no. "Okay!"

"Thanks anywa- Wait what?" He snapped out of it, making sure that he's hearing her correctly, "You want to go with me?"

"Sure!" She chirped happily, "I have to go now. I'm gonna babysit Tsubasa for the night. See you Saturday!" She said before hanging up.

Kairi snapped his phone shut, and a smile crept up his face. "See, Nagihiko-sempai? It's that simple." He said seriously, forgetting entirely about his stutter-moment.

"Err... right." The Fujisaki scratched the back of his head, eyes looking down. "So.. should I try again?"

"Yes." Kairi took Nagi's cell phone from the table top and dialed Rima's number, "Here, now. Go."

"Hello?" Rima shouted.

"I'm so sorry, Rima-chan. I have something I need to ask you."

He heard Rima mumble in annoyance, "What do you want crossdresser?" She snapped at him.

"Um.. ?" He said quickly. Too quick for anybody to catch.

"What?" She asked, "I can't understand anything you just said."

"Do you want to be my date for Saturday?" He tried again, successful this time, although his stomach is filled with a thousand fluttering butterflies.

"..."

"You don't need to if you don't want." He said dejectedly, and Rima can feel his sadness, and immediately felt guilty.

"...Fine."

"What? Really?" He said, suddenly excited.

"...Yes." Rima said, more quietly this time, asking herself whether or not she will regret this.

"Great! I promise you this will be the best date ever!"

* * *

The day of Utau's concert and the-best-date-ever...

Kukai peeked out from the back of the stage curtain. He noticed the Guardians on the other end of the concert hall.

"Utau?" He called out to the singer, who's sitting with the backstage people, making sure the lighting and other details are done properly.

"Yeah?"

"I saw the others come in here. I'll be right back, okay? I'm just gonna check on them, make sure everything goes according to our plan."

Utau nodded her understanding, and quickly averted her attention back to the task in hand as Kukai stepped out.

"Oi! Over here!" Kukai waved his friends over to where he stood, by the chairs on the very front.

"Kukai!" Yaya replied excitedly, waving her hands back, excited.

"Yaya!" He laughed, ruffling the younger girl's hair when she was right in front of him.

"Is this where we're supposed to sit?" She asked excitedly, her eyes gleaming in excitement.

"Yep!" He grinned happily, "Utau made sure we got the best seats."

"Ooohh! Great! This is so exciting, isn't it?"

Rima sighed, tugging on the hem of her light blue dress.

"Are you okay, Rima-tan?" Yaya asked the blonde girl beside her.  
Rima sighed (yet again) in response.

Not long after they sat down, the lights overhead dimmed and the emcee stepped out from behind the curtains and yelled, "Hello everyone!"

Everybody, from every corner of the hall, shouted their response. After a few minutes of talking, the emcee goes back behind the curtains and Utau stepped out as the first melodies of _Glorious Sunshine_ came on.

As Utau continues to sing, Rima glanced at her 'date' and friends sitting around her. Kukai, as usual, is beaming at Utau. _Some things never change_, she thought. She also noticed that Kairi isn't watching the show, instead he was looking at the Ace. She smiled slightly, _how cute,_ she thought. And when she look at Amu, she saw that her best friend is cuddled up next to her boyfriend. She smiled a little, feeling happy for the pinkette.

_Yeah, so Utau, Yaya and Amu gets to have great dates. And me? I'm stuck here with a crossdresser. Great,_ Rima whined in her head.

"Is everything alright, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked, looking at her.

Not bothering to say a word, the blond just nodded and turned her head to watch Utau once again.

* * *

At the after-party...

"Guys! Here!" Kukai waved his hands to attract the Guardians' attentions. He was sitting next to Utau at one of those big round tables that expensive restaurants always have.

Nagihiko, wanting to be a gentleman, runs up to the table and pull out a chair for Rima to sit on. But Rima being Rima, she just ignored him and sits herself on the chair on Utau's other side.

"Um.. Rima-chan.. You're supposed to sit here." Nagihiko said, feeling the awkward-ness of the situation.

"Oops." The girl said, completely emotionless.

Kukai and Utau tried to hide their smile, and Ikuto, who just arrived at the table and successfully pull out a chair for Amu (on which she sat on, so he's much luckier than Nagi) laughed a little under his breath.

The Jack sighed, then sit on the chair he pulled out himself.

Kairi, not wanting the same thing happen to him, waited for Yaya to sit before sitting himself down.

When the food arrived, Kairi, who has been to a few formal dinners, tried to impress Yaya by showing her that he knows everything there is to know about formal dinners – which spoon or fork to use, which one is the appetizer and which is the main course, and other stuff like that.

But Yaya couldn't care less about manners. She put her elbow on the table, uses the smallest fork to eat her salad, and holds the knife on her left hand instead of the right.

"No, Yaya-chan.. use this big spoon to eat soup, not that one. The smallest spoon is for eating your dessert." Kairi said to her, grabbing the soup spoon from the table, put in her bowl, and lifts it up.

Yaya stared at him weirdly, just like everyone else.

"Open your mouth," The green-haired boy commanded, putting the spoon right in front of the Yuiki's mouth and waited for her to do so.

Cue the silence. But Kairi doesn't seem to notice. Finally, Yaya opens her mouth and eats the soup. Just then, the boy snapped back to reality and realized what he just did. Looking around the table, he can see everyone's amused looks that they are giving him.

* * *

After the boys took the girls home, they walked back to the royal garden instead of going home.

"That was so... embarrassing..." Nagihiko muttered, putting his head on his hands to hide his (red, red, oh-so-very red face).

"I agree." Kairi cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, you can try again!" Kukai said cheerfully, still very much amused from the events that happened earlier that night.

"Yep." The blue-haired Tsukiyomi also said.

"No. I don't think so." The Fujisaki boy shook his head a little. "If Rima-chan gives me another chance before, I don't think she will after this."

"Yeah..." The youngest of the four replied, "Same goes for Ace..."

Ikuto and Kukai looked at each other, panicked. _If they give up, how are we going to continue doing this?_

Then Ikuto said, "Well, maybe, instead of listening to Souma here, you can just follow _my_ advice. I'm more experienced than he is, after all."

"You'll help us?" Yukari's little brother looked up, hopeful. Ikuto _did_ convince Amu (the hardest of hard-to-gets for guys) to date him.

"Yeah." He replied, nodding his head. "Sure." And, unfortunately for Kairi and Nagi, they failed to see the mischievous twinkle in Ikuto's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kukai-sensei." Nagihiko said to the brown-haired boy, "I'm not your student anymore."

"Me too." Kairi replied. "I'm Tsukiyomi-san's student from now on."

Again, the two younger boys failed to see the smirk given to Kukai from Ikuto.

"Oh, that's too bad, then." Kukai pretended to act sad, and for a dramatic effect, he even bowed his head down in a defeated manner. "Well, Tsukiyomi, take good care of my students, will you?"

"Yep." The other boy said seriously, "You've got nothing to worry about."

And it's true, Kukai has nothing to worry about. On the other hand, though, Kairi and Nagihiko might want to look out!

_To be Continued.. _

**A/N: How was that for a bonus chapter? I hope that was good because I kind of lost interest in Shugo Chara. So it might not be as good, but I hope you like it anyway! Don't forget to review! **

**Love, **

** ~Sasa**


End file.
